Brisingr Book four my rendition
by nik.star507
Summary: This is my little rendition of what happens after Brisingr book 3 , If you haven't read Brisingr, I strongly suggest you do, for this may ruin it for you if you read it out of order! Happy Reading! *Sorry its really short... I'll write more later...*
1. Chapter 1

**Brisingr Part 2 **

Nikki Cuthill

Eragon awoke panting and sweating furiously. Again the nightmarish scene had taunted him, as it had each night since the tragic death of Oromis and Glaedr. He sat up slowly and looked across the small tent to where a small pile of armor and saddlebags lay, and saw the Eldunari amongst the top of the pile slightly revealed by a small opening in the leather satchel which carried it. It was a dull shade of gold and glowed only slightly, as if it were barely alive, which Eragon knew indeed it was.

He had not only seen the last few minutes of Oromis and Glaedr, but he had also felt every emotion and thought that pulsated through the immense golden dragon, and he understood the horror of watching your other half die and leave your mind forever. Ever since the deaths, Eragon had remained in his tent mourning his two mentors, only ever leaving to drink and relieve himself.

_**Eragon!** _Eragon was suddenly terrified, for he knew that voice, and it was not Saphira.

_**Eragon! Do not ignore me!** _Said the voice screaming in his head, Eragon tried to fight it, but it was too strong and soon broke into his feebly guarded mind and began speaking to him.

_**Eragon! The time to mourn is not now, for now is time for you to serve the Varden in their great time of need. They already grow fearful over the rumors of your seclusion and cannot grow weary now after there is so much hope for them. You must join with them in celebration over their great triumph, and encourage them, not dwell on that which you cannot change. **_

Eragon sighed, he did not feel nearly at peace to face the crowds of the Varden, but knew that it was his responsibility to make himself ready, so he nodded slowly, Glaedr was after all right, the people needed him now, they needed something in which they could feel strong, and this triumph was exactly what could give them enough courage and hope so that they may endure the hardships to come.

He slowly emerged from under the thin blanket and began to dress himself, slowly dragging each garment onto his clammy skin, as if they weigh several pounds each. He knew that it would be hard to try and be happy for the people, but he also knew that mourning could change nothing, as much as the thought of living with those memories pained him.

When he finally emerged from his tent, Saphira slowly raised her head and looked at him closely with one of her big blue eyes, and immediately understood, for Glaedr had spoken to her also, and although she seemed more reluctant than him, she agreed it was necessary.

_**If we give up now, all our friends and loved ones will have died for nothing, Glaedr is right, the Varden need hope that they can succeed, and one day see days of peace and freedom.**_

Eragon nodded and climbed somberly onto Saphira's back, she leapt quickly into the air and stayed low enough to the ground so that the people would be able to see them, but high enough so as to not make a mess of the tents and supplies which lay scattered throughout the encampment. Just two days ago they had won the treacherous battle and overtook Feinster.

_**And Oromis and Glaedr fell.** _Thought Eragon to himself, but immediately dissuaded the thought, as it brought back all the pain he had worked so hard to ignore. Instead he thought of Nasuada and what she might say to him when he finally showed his face. Would she be angry with him? Or would she understand the great agony he felt.

_**I'm sure she will be a little upset with you after such a victory, but will also understand.** _Saphira slowly descended and landed on the small space which seemed to be the least cluttered with debris, and Eragon dismounted, taking a few breaths before he approached the entrance of Nasuada's tent which was guarded by her personal protectors. As he greeted them, he couldn't help but notice the look of worry on their faces, and as he entered he knew immediately that something had gone terribly wrong.

***Sorry its so short!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Eragon! Thank goodness!" began Nasuada in a relieved voice she stood up from her seat and strode across her tent to him, "I was about to send someone to get

you, I have terrible news! I have word from some reliable sources that Galbatorix is preparing to leave his fortress and join in the battle finally!" Eragon's face began to pale,

and he started to feel week at the knees. He knew he was not ready to face Galbatorix, but yet he also knew that this day would soon come.

"When and where is he going?" asked Eragon nervously, barely able to hide his studdering words. "We are uncertain where he is headed, but word has it that he is leaving in a matter of days, and is packing for a rather large trip." replied Nasuada matter of factly and then sighed, "Eragon, you are not ready to face him." her statement was more of a question, but Eragon nodded, his face grave, "I am not as ready as I could have been under different circumstances, but if now is when I must face him, then

I must."

This seemed to please Nasuada slightly, but she still seemed quite distraut over the sudden turn of events. "If it comes to a battle, know that we, the Varden, will do

everything in our power to help you, but know we can only do so much." Then she returned to her desk and continued whatever it was she had been doing. Eragon left

greatly disheartened, Saphira remained silent until they were high in the air, then began relaying with Eragon her thoughts of the new information.

***

Roran jumped out of bed with a start. Once again his sleep had been haunted by the terrible reaccuring nightmares. Everynight images of Katrina and their

future child flashed through his mind, images of a dying Katrina, and a premature infant crying sickly in her arms. A look of fear on her gentle face, not for herself, but for

the small infant. Each night this dream had tormented him, and each night when he would awaken sweating and gasping for air, Katrina would hold him close and comfort

him, and ask him what was wrong, and each night he would lie and tell her it was some bad dream of battle.

Emerging slowly from the warm bed, he began dressing himself, and preparing for his next mission. He had been sent to go to Melian and take over the small village, while attempting to seek out any willing people to join the Varden. Katrina was not happy about his mission, since it has been barely three days since the seige on Feinster, but Roran had comforted her telling her he would only be gone a week at the most.

Slowly he began putting on his armour, and Katrina finally got up and dressed quietly. She was beginning to form a small bump, and Roran thought she looked amazing. He strode over to her and embraced her warmly, whispering softly in her ear. "Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon. I love you so much!" she seemed to relax a little and Roran gently kissed her smooth cheek, before returning to his packing.


End file.
